


Chain

by lisanna44



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eevee - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, green is just too emotional, i promise prof oak is not a jerk in this one, red is talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisanna44/pseuds/lisanna44
Summary: Red stared everytime they passed Mt. Silver and Green was afraid he was the one who chained Red from his desire
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak & Ookido Nanami | Daisy Oak, Ookido Green | Blue Oak & Ookido Yukinari-hakase | Professor Samuel Oak, Ookido Green | Blue Oak & Red, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Chain

Before Red isolated himself in Mt.Silver, he was the epitome of a protagonist. Cheerful, easy-going, never giving up, has a leader potential, a child every mother would like to have. 

After Green found him in his cave, being Red's mother's package courier while secretly feeling happy for being given another chance to repent his childhood mistakes, he thought Red has changed a lot. 

Not only his physical strait: longer hair, more muscle instead of scrawny limbs, sharper eyes, and his lack in talking (Green would gladly fill the chatter between them). No, he was talking about easily startled Red everytime he heard camera noise or people recognizing him. He was talking a much more reserved Red who prefer to hold his opinion instead of signing. He was talking about the longing eyes everytime they passed by a view of Mt. Silver. 

It took everything in Green not to burst into tears everytime he thought that he was the reason for Red's drastic change. He broke down after a stupid question from his gramps. 

_"Red, which one is better for this holiday? Going to beach or mountain?"_

_Red didn't even need a minute to think about it._

_'Mountain'_

_Green didn't feel the sliding of his tears slowly drenching his cheeks nor recognizing the panic sound of Prof. Oak and Daisy. His heart was crushed into pieces and he didn't know what to do. He remembered strong arms embracing him from the side and he was whisked away by Red._

They spent a whole day talking with Red clarifying that it was not Green's fault. It was never and never is. Green was not chaining Red from clambering up to Mt. Silver. He was not going back, not when he knew Green wouldn't come with him. 

After 3 days and 2 night of isolating themselves inside Green's apartment, they finally reconcile. Green woke up with stinging eyes but warm arms surround him. 

'Good morning' Red signed with one hand. His other arm was busy being Green's pillow. He looked amazing for someone who just awoke. 

"Morning" Green replied, arms brought up in a stretch "What time is it?"

Red took their pokedex from the bedside table and opened it for Green to see. 

Green squinted, trying to read the digital numbers on the top left corner. 

"9.30....it feels like an eternity"

Red giggled breathlessly. A familiar burst of pride bloomed in his heart for being the only one who be able to make Red laugh. 

"Come on, let's eat. I'm sure you have been starving while waiting for me"

Green stood up in flourish. 

He knew Red would always be awake at 7 a.m. He couldn't let the ex-caveman make their breakfast because as much as he loved the guy, he would do anything not to eat Red's dish. 

While he made their breakfast, Red would make their bed. Then he would train with his pokemon or simply taking a walk near their neighborhood. If Red realized, he would come back before Green finished plating and taking a shower. If not, then he would send Umbreon to search for them. 

When Red went back inside, Green was placing down their plates and a bowl of potato gratin in the middle. Red handed him a pokeball instead. 

"What's this? You caught a pokemon?"

Red nodded.

"For me?"

Red nodded once again. 

It was not weird for Red bringing him knick-knacks after his morning adventure, but bringing back a pokemon was a whole new level.

But considering this was Red, he wouldn't be surprise if one day he brought back Rayquaza just to show it to Green. 

Back to the pokeball in his hand, Green was only hoping it wasn't a large pokemon that could potentially destroy their house. He clicked the button and poof!

'vee!'

A baby eevee was in his arms! The young pokemon looked up at him and started to nuzzled his chest happily.

"AN EEVEE!! OH MY GOD YOU ARE SO CUTE~" Green started to coo at the pokemon. 

He loved eevee and had longed for a team full of eeveelution but gramps had banned him from having another one after Green almost kidnapped every eevee in the lab. Other than the lab, it was quite hard to find an eevee. He had once abandoned the idea of having another eevee.

But now Red gave him his old hope back. 

When the baby eevee jumped from his arms, Green quickly surged to Red and hugged the hell out of him. 

"Thank you so much, Red!! I love you!"

Green looked up to see a smile. The most beautiful smile he had ever seen. It's the smile Red reserved to his nearest people ever because the last time he saw Red smiling like that was 10 years earlier when Red caught his first pikachu. 

Red leaned down to kiss him in the lips. 

"I love you too, Green"

It was rasp from years of not using, but it was the sweetest thing he heard in life. 

Green kissed him again and again and again.

Red might have changed, but he would still be Red. The kind, playful although a lot more aloof, but lovely and Green was in love with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody has a better title please tell me and I will reconsider. Making a new title each post is difficult.


End file.
